toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jetfire Dragon
Jetfire Dragons are large Capture Level 95 Dragon Beasts that reside in the Kaiju Nest and are famous for their jet fire propulsion in flight. One can easily spot a Jetfire Dragon by listening to their loud jet-like sound and a streak of light purple smoke in the sky. Appearance These beasts appear blue with a red stripe stretching down from their jaws to the very ends of their throats. The red stripe is continued from the end of their abdomen, curves around their thighs, and finishes at the tips of their tails. Three flat fins protrude from either sides of their heads which act as natural Canards when they are airborne. The most apparent feature on these beasts are their giant crescent-shaped wings which dual-act as a highly deadly blade in mid-air combat. They have what appears to be a large collection of grey scales that have formed into an aerodynamic, vest-like armor frame which encases their chest and shoulders with the pieces interlocking whenever theses beasts tuck in their stubby front forelegs. They have narrow faces, bodies and tails with two darker red bulb slightly protruding from their hindquarters which act as the jets they use to propel themselves through the air. The fire they expel is a light purple. Behaviour Jetfire Dragons are usually solitary creatures, roaming the sky seeing if they can either swiftly take out flying targets or dive down on a grounded target. To fly, they take a running start, slowly releasing the fire from their posterior jets, raising it once they start getting airborne. Once in the air, they tuck in their front legs into their armor frame. Sometimes, they will perform this task while jumping off of a cliff or other high elevation to get a better start. To weaken their prey, they jet passed it, using their razor sharp wings to lacerate flesh, tear ligaments, slice through bone and cartilage, and break apart any defensive mechanisms they may have. Afterwards, when their prey is weakened, they torch them with heavy blasts from their flame breath. They constantly circle around their target never letting up on offense. Habitat Jetfire Dragons mainly inhabit two locations. The first is the Kaiju Nest where they can easily hunt and track their prey. It is their primary home and is where they raise their young. The second location is at the peak of Mars Diamond Pass. They are there only during the winter time, and they use it as a mating ground and as a hibernation ground during the late winter months. Powers and Abilities * Jet Fire Rockets '- The glands protruding from a Jetfire Dragon's hindquarters allow it to really take off when flying. To ignite a fire, the a high octane internal fuel flows into these glands. A Jetfire Dragon will then rub it's tail across these glands to heat up the fluid, using the friction as an igniter. When the fluid meets the air, the oxygen allows the resulting flame to burn. Once the fire begins burning, these dragons can control the output of fire being used by letting down more fluid into the glands; to boost, they rub their glands some more while letting down excess fluid. * '''Flame Breath '- Even though it isn't visible from the outside, Jetfire Dragons also contain bulb-like glands in their mouths as well. These glands allow them to breathe fire. The fluid from these glands flows into their mouths, with which they use their tongues this time to cause friction. When they open their mouths, the oxygen ignites the fuel and allows the fire to burn. The dragons can then let out more fluid to breathe more fire. * 'Razor Sharp Wings '- A Jetfire Dragon's wings are tipped with a super hardened keratin fiber able to cut through most solid objects at the right speed. As Food The meat of the Jetfire Dragon is a fine delicacy, but can only be cooked using the fluids from their jets which is located in a couple of glands behind the beast's kidneys. If not, the meat will not have the exact balanced tastes, and will become very bland and inedible. Special Preparation Ingredient The glands must be carefully removed to preserve the liquids inside. Afterwards, these liquids must be carefully and gradually heated. If the liquids get too hot or there are large spikes in heat, the liquids will ignite. The meat itself must be slowly flambéd so the liquid can gradually caramelize the meat. The meat must be cooked for an hour after it hits the pan and the flames must be kept going, either by gradually adding a little bit more liquid at a time, or by adding a little more fuel to the fire itself (depending on the stove or other cooking apparatus, be sparing of the fuel). If the flames go out, the meat will have a bitter taste or tough texture. The meat should have a nice golden brown exterior and a light pink interior. The taste is reminiscent of that of the greatest Baked Honey-Glazed Ham, having a salty, porky taste underneath and a sweet crisp on top. The fat and gristle should trickle down the throat with every bite. Another heavenly dish is Jetfire Dragon Ortolan. If you are fortunate enough to catch a baby dragon, as difficult as that is with the protective nature of mother dragons, simply blind it and give it a simple diet of small creatures occasionally with scarce vegetation for about one month. Swiftly knock them out so they feel no pain, pop them in an oven, keeping the temperature stable, in a bath of the liquid of an adult dragon. The beast's high tolerance to heat begins as babies, so they shouldn't suffer too much. Once served, the baby should be served hot enough so it can rest on the tongue with the head sticking out between the lips. Breath rapidly through the mouth to cool; once cool, lightly use your canine teeth to pierce the very lightly pierce the flesh (the skin should be frail enough to penetrate) to enjoy the ambrosial fat cascading down the throat. Afterwards, swallow whole. This has become a highly treasured appetizer but in most regions of the world, has become an illegal act as it is an act of animal cruelty. The meat can even be served in a variety of soup dishes. After the meat has been cooked, it can be braised in a base of the water of a special cactus called the Supersonicactus; this species of cacti grow in the dragon's native habitat, and are one of the dragon's main source of hydration. Once the meat hits the boiling cactus water (which must again be kept at a steady temperature), the water, the fats of the meat, and the caramelized fuel mix to create a broth capable of preserving the meat. As the meat soaks in the newly made broth, it dissolves to create a salty and sweet base. Use the outside of the cactus as a bowl, the roots and flowers as noodles and vegetables, and pour the base over top of the ingredients to create Jetfire Dracoramen. Enjoy with chopsticks crafted from the needles of the same cactus. Trivia * The beast's appearance is based on that of '''Mega Salamence. ** The sections contents are loosely based from the Salamence's Bulbapedia page. Credit goes to the original editors of that page. * The "As Food" section for the Ortolan recipe contains information from a specific website. * The section for the Jetfire Dracoramen was helped on by Flame Lizard, credibility for the idea goes to him. Category:Beast Category:Beasts Category:Original Beasts Category:Dragon Beast Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Human World Category:Special Preparation Ingredient Category:Bombkid's Zoo